Vindice Kiernan
Born upon the holy divination Obliterated his first transgressor ''Betrayed by his own blood by suasion '' ''Soul accused of indiscretion '' ''From ashes he was relinquished '' ''Yet the flame hadn't diminished '' Biography Vindice was a regular high school student, or so it was said. He was an average student with a lack of desire to learn. Vindice often cut class and went out of town with his clique; their activities included partying, drug abuse, weight lifting and drift racing. Having been like this for his entire high school career, Vindice didn't get many sincere friends. He mostly just had people to enjoy the brief company of; rather he used this time to show off and fit in with the crowd as its ringleader. Vindice was almost removed from high school on terms of 'aggravated assault' and 'verbal harassment' to 'disrupt the ability to learn within a class'. After his removal from high school, he was informed of his demeanor once more: his demigod status. Vindice was aware of his state for a few years now; his father came out straight forward with him. While it took Vindice a long time to accept the fact that the gods did exist and that he was partially one, he caught on after a while, realizing his newfound power. Abusing his power was the first thing he did and his first victim was none other than his rival, Kein. Kein always believed he was stronger than Vindice and often tried to push him around. The two always met in heated combat, punches and blows colliding. The two would go back and forth seemingly endlessly until Kein had enough. He drew a blade on Vindice and stabbed him in the lower back, forcing Vindice to the ground right after. Vindice was rushed to the hospital and his wound was assessed with no major damage done. Vindice swore revenge on him, and so he brought it upon himself to strike him down. Seven fifty-four, Wednesday morning, Eastern Wing in Hall E. That was the location of the fight. Vindice rushed onto Kein before he even acknowledged he was in a fight, pinning him to the floor and landing strike after strike onto Kein. Those who tried to separate Vindice from Kein met a bloodied backhand before he resumed his 'divine punishment'. Ten minutes passed, Vindice was starting to feel fatigued; his rival lay in a blank state and a small pool of blood. His nose and mouth leaked blood from it, and his breathing was heavy. A small blade was drawn by Vindice, particularly curved and freshly sharpened. His hand was found dragging across Kein's chest, leaving his mark of revenge embedded in his skin. Vindice departed from school right after, returning directly home to finish cleaning himself. Fights weren't rare in his home, thus it was hardly questioned. The victor earns the spoils; this was the way of combat. It wasn't long before the police arrived at his home, where his father greeted them at the door; Grah was informed of the situation before going to retrieve his son. Vindice, however, was gone. His belongings were packed and his window was smashed open; there was no trail outside. What happened to Vindice? Nobody knows aside from himself. Four days later, he awoke at Camp Demos, greeted by the administration staff in the registration office. His new start began here in Camp Demos as a camper; son of Nemesis, minor god of revenge. This is where Vindice would spend his next two years; he only spoke to his mother on two occasions, but only to persuade him to aid in her cause. Alas, Vindice always declined. He had no desire to aid in others' vengeance, only his own. He tried his best to fit in with the other campers as he did in school and often found himself in punishment for starting chaos among the other campers. Appearance Vindice is a six foot tall eighteen year old with black hair, composing of a brush of his bangs remaining among half of his head whilst the rest retains the close cut hair. His complexion is Caucasian but not pale; Vindice has coal black eyes to compliment his attire. He weighs a mere one hundred and fifty pounds and held a well built composition. He's often found in a black button-down and a red shirt underneath, having always disliked the camp attire. He had two marks under each eye, the top longer than the bottom. These marks are currently unexplained by Vindice, but hold significance to him somehow. Personality Vindice is a child of many traits; some are fluent together while others leave him conflicted and confused. His mental state is sane, however cruel it is within. Vindice is often considered decisive, devious, aggressive, and reckless. His general composure leaves him on the offense as he acts, often insulting and tormenting others. He was considered the life of the party in his day, often going out to join his classmates. When Vindice enters combat, his demeanor is once more decisive and reckless, but he starts to become more persistent and uninhibited. He won't back down from a fight, even if his rival is long beyond a bloody pulp; he lacks honor in his fighting and plays the aggressive side of the fight, constantly laying waste to his rivals. However, Vindice is known to be lonely and even envious when off on his own. He seems jealous of those around him that he must be one of them; he believes that he must fit in, even if he won't admit it. These emotions often get to him, leading him into acts of violence against those who cause it. Skills Vindice is an adept fighter, being above the average due to his experience and rushing tactic. None have been known to withstand the full outburst of his attack, only to collapse from the severing wounds. He also has the skill to drive exceptionally well from his history in drift racing. He has the agility and strength to make up for his lackings, while maintaining high stamina. His only issue is recovering after unleashing his attacks. Once he drops from exhaustion, he's down. Vindice uses a poisoned, curved knife only to mark the defeated with his 'seal'. The poison on this blade isn't lethal, only holding tetrodotoxin within it. * Holds extreme grudges * Never forgets any torment * High tolerance for pain, alcohol, and drugs * Has the ability to use toxikinesis, or the summoning and manipulation of poisons; he can separate toxins from other substances at the cost of a majority of his strength. * Advanced ability of pyrokinesis, or the control and manipulation of fire. Weaponry & Attributes Envy The curved knife of Vindice; its five inch blade is laced with a non-lethal toxin and allows for Vindice to torment his victims. The blade is made from onyx and the handle is of stainless steel. Omen * Omen is the toxin of death; when the toxin is added to the blade, any wounds taken into the body are followed by steady and painful rotting from the interior. Crucifix * Crucifix is the toxin of sacrifice; when the toxin is applied to the blade, it slowly seeps into the hilt holder's bloodstream and saps away power for the weapon itself. Reckoning * Unknown details Serendipity The large, steel staff used by Vindice; it spans at four foot five with the ability to snap into two pieces, extend scythe blades or spear tips from any point, and even dissipate when unused. Seethe * Seethe is the stance of divination; his scythe glows with holy aura and his fighting style is based around speed during this stance. Faith's Edge * Faith's Edge is the stance of retribution; his scythe looms in an pious aura and his fighting style held a balance between brute force and speed. Misery's End * Unknown details The Three Requisites of Jurisdiction These are the three forms of his power: Salvation, Rapture, Malevolent Onslaught. Salvation * A blinding light first occurs, followed by a rain of swords embodied by light; the individual swords pierce structures and standard shields. It proves effective in clearing out a mass area, but requires the majority of Vindice's power. Rapture * The host begins to hover as a casket of divine power shields the being, granting them near immortality and minor recovery effects whilst inside. Malevolent Onslaught * Unknown details Vindice.jpg|His Salvation vindicerapture.jpg|His Rapture vinmalevolence.png|His Malevolence KARAMBIT_1_01jpgba59ce09-4618-45ee-b8c6-3aeb7a295750Large.jpg|Envy, the blade of Kiernan Scythevinseren.jpg|Serendipity, the scythe of Vindice, single blade His Death Every tragic tale comes to an even crueler conclusion, Vindice is no exclusion. The child, being born under the Goddess of Vengeance, had been 'programmed' to feed upon his own hatred and expel it toward others. One after another, those whom he 'sensed' faced the wrath of Kiernan, first the high school rival, Kein. More and more faced his torment from that point on, even though inside, Vindice didn't want it. His own feelings on the matter arose for the first time vocally during his recent 'rapture' when Ethus manipulated his mentality. After this, the boy drove into the darkest motion of life: his malevolence. Vindice swore his eternal damnation upon the Child of Eros, taking a few weeks before remembering the destiny he foresaw. Arriving at the cabin, Vindice struck the door inward and stood before Azel, the griffon, and Ethus, who dismissed the beast shortly after. Questioning pursued before Vindice shattered the ribs of Vien, causing him to collapse in agony. Realising his demise, Ethus embewed his eyes with the creamy silver, forcing his own mentality to join with Vindice's. The child collapsed in pure horror and disgust, suddenly bearing the burden of two tormented and abused men, even feeling the current guilt from Ethus. After the feelings retracted, Vindice slashed open the cabin wall behind Vien, kicking him into a glowing sarcophagus, leaving him with the mixed, confusing feelings of love and hatred towards the being. Shortly after, Vindice left his prayers and offerings to the God of Vengeance herself, in attempt to relieve Ethus of his current and previous guilt in exchange for his own life. Raising Serendipity to his chest, he impaled himself through the cardinal muscle, ripping downward with the incinerated blade until he couldn't anymore- the scythe fell from his body as he collapsed dead; the corpse had been left charred and eviscerated within the chest cavity, with Ethus rushing from his casket, now healed, mourning over his deceased love. Relationships Family Nemesis Vindice dislikes Nemesis and how she tries to persuade him to aid her, even though he disagrees with her cause. He holds respect to her for natural reasons of being a god, but there are little indications that the two are related aside from blood. Grah Kiernan He had a close relation with his father, and even when he was informed of being a demigod, Vindice still holds his relation for his father. However, after not speaking for two years now, he starts to let his feelings drift. Elize Kiernan He has a distant relation with his stepmother, the two rarely talking, especially after he was informed of his demigod state. Campers Iola Watson He remains distant as he holds the viewpoint is disliking her and her presence. His fear of acceptance forbids him from admitting any true feelings of trust or friendship toward her. He forever holds his 'issue' above her head in safety of keeping herself alive. After further interaction, he acknowledges her attempts to seek friendship with him; however, Vindice denies all advances and shuts her away, even to go as far as to say they aren't friends. After assuming she held extreme hatred to him, Iola showed up at his doorstep and asked Vindice of a favor in which he would avenge her of her parents' sins against Iola. Vin quickly said he didn't have to do it if he didn't desire, which set Iola off on a hissy fit about how much of a jerk Vindice is. He took this lightly as he accepted himself as who he is; he plans on dealing with her issue in the coming days. Willis Glass A dejected child who shuts himself away in his cabin all day; Willis often follows Vindice around in his shadow and speaks to him, claiming to only have spoken to Vindice with this power before. He often follows Vindice and even asked a single favor of him, which Vindice accepted, no matter how pissed he was. Willis continued to maintain his part of the agreement to allow Vindice privacy for a while. Upon his return, Willis tried to keep Vindice in a better mood and keep him up from his sulking; he asked Vindice of another favor. Willis seems to follow Vindice around, often trying to get him interested in something and solve his problems. Willis could be considered Vindice's only friend, albeit Vin would deny it to the public eye. Emma Foster A seemingly nice newcomer, Vindice quickly turned her away as soon as he could. His dejection toward her caused her to return her anger for a brief moment before he left. A slight sense of guilt hangs over him for this. He rarely spoke to her since, only being there to slay a boar and called to aid in killing a manticore. It was shown that Emma is actually afraid of Vindice, as she tries to keep her distance from him. The two were on a CTF team together, in which they created a vine-toxin trap for the enemies to encounter. Frantz Kovich The child to bless those with the gift of medicine, Frantz had met Vindice after Vin slayed the boar on the night of the occurrence. He was rather friendly towards Vindice, as he wanted to speak again sometime. Vindice caught on to his vengeful hatred within and further pursues Frantz to allow his divine punishment. Frantz tried to talk Vindice out of meeting Ethus, but he failed in the end. The two met for a duel the next day, with Vindice taking the trophy. Later on, Frantz drafted Vindice for his CTF team, having him and Emma as their front line; albeit it was only Frantz and Vin who went for the flag. The two seem to hold some form of mutual respect for each other, although Vin will deny it anytime. Ethus Vien Iola told Vindice that Ethus was the only one she knew of that could meet the expectations of a party-goer for Vindice. Upon meeting Ethus, Vindice essentially challenged Ethus to try and seduce him; albeit his fight was close, Vindice succumbed to the pale demigod. No memory of further interaction remains with Vindice, only the fact that he woke up in bed with Ethus. Vindice set himself out to train to deliver a true vengeance to the demigod; his fun had only just begun. Quite literally, Vindice was on the verge of ''killing ''Ethus when some godly power struck the child, causing Vindice to spiral into another mind control. However, this wasn't merely a single night thing; Vindice could be considered his slave. The majority of his free will would be shattered- although as the time passed, his self control returned. His loss of will wasn't the worst thing, however. Vindice grew to falsely like Ethus, only to begin at finding true happiness. Ethus confessed his love for Vindice and made sure to etch into his memory to prevent him forgetting once again. His interior feelings slipped out of control of Ethus, as Vin almost strangled the teen to death before stopping; Vin holds himself in shame and with guilt for his actions, although his true self craves for the blood of the child. Vindice was released from the control of the child, leading to Vin's anger acting up again before Ethus unleashed his built up rage on him, being sure to denote how much happier Vin was under his control and how Ethus did it to save himself and Vindice. Vin responded oddly calm, mentioning how Ethus shouldn't chase after a fool hellbent on revenge. He hasn't spoke with the child since. Weeks swept by and the duo had finally met once again. Kiernan kicked in the door of the child, standing against the gryffon before him, denoting its departure would spare Ethus. Ethus told the beast to leave, letting the two alone within the cabin. With Serendipity held to his throat, Ethus warily responded to the question of the last meeting. Vindice had expected his answer to mention something other than what Vien said, causing the blade to press further and a flaming fist to impact the gut of Ethus. A few punctured lungs and broken ribs later, Ethus gasped out what he thought of Vindice's demands before his oculars flooded with the metallic silver, drawing Vindice in. The two had joint minds at this point, allowing for Vindice to experience the pain and suffering he and others brought upon Ethus. The child couldn't handle it, breaking down in his own sorrow and guilt, using his pyrokinesis as a self inflicting wound to relieve his emotional pain. Shortly after, Ethus released him and reached out for the man, but was followed by Vindice standing with his scythe once more. Vindice said that he held hatred and love for the child, but had no control over it. Slashing it through the wall. He called for relief on the child and to burden it upon himself, and to take him as an offering in place. Slashing above the boy, he cut a hole around him and kicked him out into a glowing sarcophagus. As it healed the child, Vindice recalled on everything he did to Ethus and others, all of the suffering and torment he brought upon them. His inner self didn't want the guilt of being the Child of Vengeance, but his own anger and hatred overcame him. This is where he ended it all, igniting his blade once more and stabbing himself through the upper chest, ripping it downward through his chest cavity and abdomen, withdrawing the blade with his remaining strength and perishing. Clair De Lune Previously known as a traitor, Vindice swore himself out against Clair. The woman had left the camp for a while, as did Vindice, before he returned from his own trip. During the process of Rapture, the familiar chime struck his eardrum; he had no desire to speak to her and allowed his recovery to finish before leaping out. The two began to talk, Clair opening with an apology and Vindice quickly shattered the attempt. Clair then took hold of his hand and hummed, attempting to calm the man. While it temporarily worked, Vindice listened to her speech about how she changed from what her mother made her, closing with a warning to Vin about her and a request to ease. Once she began to walk off, Vin threw a storm to her as she left, denoting how he would prefer to meet Clair's mother at this point. A few days later, Vindice was seeking vengeance against an Artemis child when Clair tried to interrupt it, first by trying to be threatening. He returned the threat before she tried to relax him once more to no success. She tried to end the fight between Vindice and Chris but failed. Chris Verin An insolent and cocky child in Vin's eyes, Chris first decided to douse the fire on his staff; after, Vindice cleaved through a child of Artemis partially before Chris decided to stop him, causing the inevitable fight. After Vin made easy work of the basic conjurings, a golem was summoned and Clair wanted the two to stop. Vindice was on the verge of absorbing heat into a near catastrophic explosion before stopping, heeding to the words of the Artemis child. A fireball flung from his hand in anger at the stone golem that was still charging, having no effect as it reached to grab Kiernan. The boy jumped back and slashed through the upper half of it easily; following that, the remainder of the golem grasp his throat for a two seconds before Vin kicked the pieces away. A hex from the body of the stone seeped into his nervous system and began to shut the vengeful body down, but not before Vindice called upon Salvation, managing to impale himself with a sword after slipping unconscious. He doesn't know that his opponent fell, only assumed he did from the mass rain of blades; his hatred for the trickster grew that day.Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Nemesis